Melissa's Live
by furukawa
Summary: Melissa ha sido transformada en un vampiro, pero en contra de su voluntad y por error. Pero la suerte está con ella, ya que tendrá la oportunidad de conocer a los Cullen. Pero también saldrá a la luz una verdad que se le había ocultado.
1. Capítulo 1

**El primer capítulo del primer fic que voy a colgar por estos lugares. "Melissa's Live" Donde se verá la saga Crepúsculo en la perspectiva de Melissa, mi protagonista e invención mía. Ya la tengo empezada **-más concretamente voy por el capítulo 20, que podéis leer en mi blog (mirar mi perfil)- **por lo que la subiré aquí poco a poco. Puede que dos capítulos a la semana o más. Depende de la demanda, hasta que la tenga al mismo ritmo que en el blog. Luego habrá que esperar hasta que salga un nuevo capi en los dos sitios.** -Puede que en el blog salga antes, o sea, dos minutos antes XD-

**Esta idea nació en una clase **-aburrida, cansina y demás adjetivos similares-** de cultura clásica **-pero la historia no tiene nada que ver, ojo- **y ha ido evolucionando** **hasta lo que es hoy.** -Demasiadas anotaciones mentales ¬¬- **En resumen, que espero que os guste. Dudas, halagos, tomatazos, criticas constructivas y demás, via comentario o por el blog. Estoy disponible las 24 horas del día** - más quisiera yo ¬¬- **pero espero contestar lo más pronto posible a vuestras dudas** -si son en el blog, antes las contestaré, lo miro antes XD-

**Recuerden: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la escritora original de la saga. Solo Melissa (y algún que otro que irá apareciendo durante el fic, por ejemplo, Lily) son de mi invención.

Sin más distracciones, os dejo con el capi. Y dentro de unos minutos, el capi dos. O por lo menos, eso quiero ^^

* * *

**Melissa's Live Capítulo 1**

-Abre los ojos niñita. No te hagas la bella durmiente.

-¿Y a ti que más te da? Lo que yo haga o no, te resbala.-contesté con los ojos aún cerrados. La verdad es que la primera imagen que quiero encontrarme no es precisamente la de Victoria, una vampiresa con un carácter y un apetito realmente… peligrosos. No encuentro otra palabra mejor.

-Será mejor que se te bajen los humos, Melissa. Quien juega con fuego se puede quemar- Esa soy yo. También soy un vampiro, pero al contrario que Victoria, soy más pacífica.

-Mira por donde. Eso mismo es lo que necesito para librarme de ti, pero en grandes cantidades...-Me coloqué las manos detrás de la cabeza, junto al árbol donde estaba apoyada.- …Yo lo llamaría supervivencia.

Oí los pasos de Victoria alejarse, al mismo tiempo que le rechinaban los dientes. No pude contener una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes qué?...-Victoria se giró mientras lo decía, dirigiéndose mí- Te voy ha dar un regalo, espero que te guste.

Demasiado tarde. Es tan alta su velocidad que no me dio tiempo a incorporarme. El puño de Victoria acabó en mi estómago, produciendo un sonido de dos piedras al chocar. Era tanta su fuerza que choque con el árbol detrás de mí, derrumbándolo desde la raíz.

-¿Te ha gustado? A mi si. Más bien me ha encantado.-una sonrisa diabólica se encontraba en ese rostro perfecto, con los labios color sangre y los dientes blancos y resplandecientes.

Victoria se giró y corrió al bosque, en dirección quien sabe cual.

-Esta te las cobro, Victoria-dije mientras me ponía en pie, aún con las manos en el estómago. Lo hizo con ganas.

Miré a mi alrededor. Seguíamos en las afueras de Forks. Los bosques eran hermosos, debo reconocerlo, pero saber que Victoria esta en ellos, se me quitan las ganas de estar aquí.

-Será mejor que los encontremos. No vayan a hacer una de las suyas.-la voz procedía del árbol derrumbado. Era Laurent, otro vampiro. Fue él quien me convirtió. Pero a quien quería convertir era a mi hermana mayor.

-Que hagan lo que quieran, como si no los vuelvo a ver nunca más

-Pero no podemos hacer mucho sin ellos. Venga, averigua donde están- Laurent ya se había colocado a mi lado. Pero tenía razón, sin James no somos nada, y Victoria entra dentro del pack.

Empecé a oler los alrededores. No soy un vampiro normal, tengo un don. Al convertirnos en vampiros nuestros sentidos mejoran. Se vuelven más sensibles, igual que nuestras habilidades cuando éramos humanos. En mi caso soy más sensible que los demás en los olores, aunque estén a miles de kilómetros, ya que los puedo oler en el viento. También tengo otro don, que es una rareza dentro de nuestra especie. Puedo anular mi olor.

Como pensé, Victoria estaba con James, otro vampiro con mal genio y además, es rastreador. Los rastreadores te pueden encontrar estés donde estés gracias a su olfato. Cualquiera dirá que yo también podría ser un rastreador, pero mi don lo utilizo más bien como GPS de personas.

James, en especial, es uno de los mejores rastreadores que Laurent ha visto en sus siglos de vampiro, por eso nos unimos a él.

Los dos estaban cerca de un claro, donde había unos vampiros. ¿Que harán ahí? Seguí oliendo. Eran siete vampiros, y un octavo, que no lograba identificar.

-Están cerca de un claro donde hay ocho vampiros-no le quise contar que el octavo no sabía lo que era.

-Este James, siempre con sus juegos.-Laurent avanzó hasta colocarse delante- Vamos, antes de que se metan en un lío.

-Lo que tú digas. Pero se las voy ha cobrar a Victoria.-me choqué la mano con el puño. Lo hice con tanta fuerza que si hubiera sido humana, me hubiera partido la muñeca.- Te lo digo para que no me interrumpas.-especifiqué.

-Tranquila, yo no te voy a detener. Ahora, no se si James dejará que le toques un pelo a su compañera.-me miró y luego volvió a mirar al frente. Parecía que estaba esperando a que hablara.

-¿Por qué vamos con ellos?-le miré a la cara. Su rostro tenía unas marcas de mordeduras, pero era inexpresiva. Sus ojos eran más rojos que la propia sangre. Los míos también son rojos, pero no tanto como los suyos.

-Me uní… bueno, nos unimos a él porque los vampiros como nosotros, los nómadas, sobrevivimos mejor en compañía.-me miró a los ojos. Quise apartar la vista, pero no podía.-No te preocupes. Cuando pase tu año de neófita, te dejaré marchar.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu-susurré.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada. ¿Nos vamos ya?-dí un paso hacía delante y me giré para ver a Laurent. Me asombré al verle con la mirada en el suelo-¿Pasa algo?-no me digas que la he vuelto a liar.

Me agache para verle la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Cualquiera diría que estaba durmiendo de pie, pero nosotros no dormimos, no está dentro de nuestro metabolismo.

-EOOOOOOOOO!-le pasé la mano por delante de la cara, pero ni se inmutaba.-Laurent, reacciona. ¡LAURENT!

De pronto, me agarró de los hombros, levantándome del suelo y me colocó en el árbol que minutos atrás había derrumbado.

-Laurent, ¿qué haces?-intente desprenderme de sus brazos, pero aunque sea una neófita, y por lógica más fuerte, no me pude soltar.- ¡Laurent!- grité, pero el siguió agarrándome con más fuerza.

Se arrodilló hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a la misma altura. Cara a cara me di cuenta que su rostro cambió. Los ojos los tenía más rojos que antes y se veían sus blancos dientes de detrás de una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya que me quitaron a la hermana mayor…-la sonrisa se ancho. No podía moverme. Era vampiro, si, pero tenía miedo.-… me conformaré con la pequeña.

Su cara se aproximó a la mía. ¡Me quería besar!

Su boca estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente. De mi garganta salió un gruñido al mismo tiempo que enseñaba mis dientes afilados. Ese gruñido me espabiló.

Recuperado el control de mi cuerpo, le dí una tremenda patada en el estomago, al mismo tiempo que me apoyaba en el árbol para rematarlo con la otra en la barbilla.

Funcionó. Tal como pensé, Laurent salió disparado, pero con tanta fuerza que en el camino de su aterrizaje se llevó unos cuantos árboles con él. Su último obstáculo fue un muro de piedra, perfecta para ser escalada.

Empecé a correr en su dirección. Estaba de rodillas, con la mirada gacha y las manos en el estómago. Le iba a dar el golpe de gracia cuando por mis fosas nasales pasó un olor verdaderamente delicioso, junto con una brisa de montaña.

No sabía de donde ni de quien era ese olor, pero se me hizo la boca agua. Incluso podría decir que tenía un toque a fresas, pero no a las silvestres.

La garganta me ardía y una gran cantidad de ponzoña empezó acumularse en mi boca.

Mis instintos me obligaron a frenar en seco. Instintivamente olfateé, para saber con total claridad de donde procedía ese delicioso olor. Percibía múltiples olores, como a sal, a chuletas de cerdo de un restaurante a unos pocos kilómetros… pero no encontraba al cuerpo de ese exquisito aroma.

Ya por vencida, lo encontré, pero nunca me hubiera planteado que era el octavo de los que se encontraban en el prado. Con tantos vampiros alrededor suyo, lo normal es que ya hayan acabado con su vida, pero no era así. Me resultaba fascinante el hecho de que la humana siguiera viva… pero ese sentimiento duró poco, porque fue sustituido por la sed, la desesperación, la ansiedad…

Pero no, no quiero ser como ellos. No quiero ser una asesina. No me gusta la carne humana, no quiero matar a algo que era yo… No quiero ser como Laurent…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Melissa's Live**** Capítulo 2**

Mi garganta ardía. Mis sentidos estaban fuera de control. ¿Por qué el olor era tan irresistible? Nunca me había pasado, ni siquiera en mis primeros días de neófita. Me rehusaba a beber sangre humana. Solo lo hacía cuando era estrictamente necesario. Cuando mis fuerzas estaban en el límite. Incluso Laurent se extrañaba de mi fuerza de voluntad.

-Buen golpe- contestó Laurent. Me giré. Me había olvidado de él.- ¿No vas a acabar con lo que has empezado?

Pero no contesté. Estaba enseñando los dientes, con todo mi cuerpo en dirección al irresistible olor. Al manjar que me llamaba.

-¿Melissa?- la cara de Laurent expresó preocupación Era extraño en él que expresara sus emociones.- ¿Te pasa algo?

Levantó su mano para acariciar mi cara, pero no se lo permití. Me separé de él, pero no demasiado. Mis instintos me decían que tenía que ir hacia el olor, pero mi mente, ya de por si confusa, me decía que me quedara. Me encontraba confusa. No podía emitir sonido. Con la mirada perdida me coloqué de cuclillas, agarrando mis piernas. Tenía que alejar ese olor de mis fosas nasales. Necesitaba desesperadamente alejar ese olor.

-Melissa, contesta. Se que no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero esta en nuestra naturaleza encontrar una compañera. Y te pareces tanto a tu hermana…- se agachó para estar a la misma altura que yo. Al escuchar que nombró a mi hermana, no pude parar el impulso de mirarle a los ojos.

-No menciones a mi hermana. No nombres a Jessica… Ustedes la mataron- sus ojos mostraban tristeza que no pude averiguar el porque, ya que todavía tenía el olor en mi garganta y mi memoria.

-Nosotros no la matamos. Te mordí por equivocación. Cuando volví para arreglar mi error, ella ya no estaba, igual que tu familia.- se levantó. No le gustaba hablar de ese tema. Pero estaba completamente segura que no era sincero conmigo.

Me quería levantar. Quería preguntarle la verdad. Pero no podía. Tenía miedo de "ese" olor. De perder el control. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que desapareciera.

Y de pronto, nada. Desapareció. No me lo podía creer, el olor ya no está. Me levanté y empecé a olfatear, no sin miedo, para encontrar el olor. Pero no estaba. ¿Se habrá ido ya? No puede ser. Los siete vampiros siguen ahí.

Estaba confundida, y en mi rostro se reflejaba con total claridad. Y para Laurent no salió inadvertido.

-¿Ocurre algo?- se volteó para verme.

-"No lo sé" -pensé –"No estaba segura. Solo se que desee…"- no debería haber cantado victoria. El olor volvió a recorrer mis fosas nasales, con mayor intensidad. ¿Pero como era posible? Antes no estaba, había desaparecido. Me agaché otra vez, escondiendo mi rostro bajo mis brazos.

-Melissa, me estas asustando- más asustada estaba yo. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¡QUE SE VAYA YA ESTE MALDITO OLOR!

Y desapareció, otra vez, pero no solo. No olía nada, ni siquiera a Laurent. Levanté mi rostro y toqué ni nariz con la yema de mis dedos.

-¿Has olido algo?- preguntó Laurent, al ver que me tocaba mi nariz, e inmediatamente empezó a olfatear el también…- que raro, no consigo oler nada…

Alcé el rostro para mirarle. ¿El también?

-¿No puedes oler nada? ¿Ni siquiera a mí?

-No. Es extraño. ¿Estas anulando tu olor?- preguntó Laurent, acercándose más a mi, olfateándome con más ímpetu.

-Te juro que no. Yo tampoco te puedo oler. Solo se que estaba oliendo algo que me estaba volviendo loca y después… ¡NO!- grité. El olor volvió, junto con todos los demás.

-¿Qué pasa? … Ya te puedo oler. ¿Qué has hecho, y como que has olido algo que te ha vuelto loca? ¿Por eso pusiste esa cara?- demasiadas preguntas. No podía pensar en eso, mi primer problema era "ese" manjar que me llamaba. Quiero que se vaya, pero solo ese.

Y como las otras veces, desapareció. Ningún rastro. Era extraño, como si se fuera a mi voluntad… A mi voluntad… Yo puedo anular mi olor cuando me plazca. ¿Y si también puedo anular lo que yo quiera?

-Ya no esta… Se ha ido por que yo lo quise así…

-¿De que estas hablando? No me enteró de nada, si me lo aclaras te seguiré…

-Laurent, ¿es posible que pueda anular los demás olores aparte del mío?

-¿Los demás olores?... Pues no lo sé. Tienes un don muy raro… es como si no quisieras ser un vampiro…

-Es que NO quiero ser un vampiro- Laurent no sabía nada. Tendría que averiguarlo por mi cuenta. Por ahora intentaré pensar en que no quiero oler ese olor, no quiero perder el control.

El hilo de mis pensamientos fue interrumpido por el choque de algo con un árbol. Me giré. Era una pelota de beisbol. ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? No hay humanos en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Bueno, quitando al humano del exquisito olor. ¿No me digas que los vampiros están jugando al beisbol? Podría ser, ya que nosotros tenemos la suficiente fuerza para lanzar la pelota a tanta distancia.

-Hemos encontrado a unos vampiros- la voz de James me sobresaltó. No lo había oído venir.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a hacerles una visita?

-Entonces la pelota es de los vampiro- dijo Laurent agachándose a coger la pelota, intacta además.- Suena bien. ¿Te apetece jugar un partido Melissa?

-No me hace mucha ilusión la verdad…- dije mirando a una Victoria que se acercaba detrás de James. Tenía una sonrisa burlona y sus manos no dejaban de acariciar el perfecto pecho de James-… pero me encantaría ver perder a Victoria.-Una sonrisa se posó en mis labios. Haber como se lo toma la vampiresa.

Pues me sorprendió. Una sonrisa, más burlona que la anterior se posó en sus labios. Se acercó más a James, si eso era posible, y le contó algo al oído. Muy bajo, ya que no conseguí oír nada.

-Pues esta decidido, iremos a un partido- dijo James mirándome con una sonrisa. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Victoria a James?- A una cosa, Laurent ¿te importaría fingir que eres el líder? Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza vale?

-Ningún problema. ¿Por qué?

-Nada en especial, solo quiero confirmar una cosa.- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿No me digas que James ya sabe que hay un humano entre ellos? No creo. Estaba demasiado lejos como para olerlo. Tampoco creo que los demás nos hayan sentido. ¿O sí?

-Pues venga, en marcha. No vaya a ser que se vayan – esta vez la que habló fue Victoria.

- ¿Dónde están exactamente?- pregunté, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Sabía donde estaban desde hace un buen rato, pero tenía que prepararme, para no pensar en ese olor. Ya se que tendría que haber dicho que no, pero tenía curiosidad. Saber por que ese olor me era tan irresistible, y por que corría con vampiros.

-No muy lejos de aquí. Pero tú tendrías que saberlo mejor que nadie no? ¿O acaso no nos oliste?- vaya con Victoria. Me conoce bastante bien.

-Tienes razón, pero antes no pude oler nada. Ni Laurent tampoco.

-Es verdad- Laurent se había puesto a jugar con la pelota.- Pero no fue nada, tampoco le des tanta importancia. Entonces, ¿Nos vamos ya o que?

-De acuerdo…- la cara de James no parecía dejar atrás el tema. Seguro que me haría preguntas tarde o temprano.

Empezamos a caminar, pero a un ritmo imposible para un humano. No me quedaba nada, tendría que ver en persona al humano que desprendía ese delicioso olor. Pero también quiero averiguar si es verdad que puedo anular los olores. Si no es así… no querría estar en el lugar del humano.

* * *

Como ya había dicho, el capítulo 2. ¿Que tal por ahora la historia? ¿Promete o la guardo en el PC? Dudas, halagos y demás, vía comentario, o blog. Vuestros comentarios ayudan a esta servidora a continuar. ¿Os gusta Melissa y su don? ¿Quien será ese humano tan apetecible?

Lo sabréis en el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos^^


	3. Capítulo 3

**Melissa's Live Capítulo 3**

Llegamos a un claro no muy lejos de donde estábamos. Y ahí estaban, los siete vampiros más el humano, que resultó ser chica. Su pelo castaño resaltaba entre los vampiros, pero no salía inadvertido el chico de pelo rojizo al lado suyo. La protegía con su cuerpo. Me hizo recordar a mi hermana, cuando los niños del barrio se metían conmigo. Era asustadiza, por lo que siempre mi hermana tenía que ayudarme.

Estaban todos juntos, bastante unidos unos con otros. "Nos habrán oído venir" pensé, aunque demasiado rápido diría yo.

Seguíamos caminando hasta ponernos a unos metros de ellos, y el olor volvió. Estábamos demasiado cerca. Casi pierdo el control, pero unos ojos dorados me miraron con miedo. Era el chico al lado de la humana. Inconscientemente me coloqué detrás de Laurent. Por lo menos tendría un obstáculo que me impediría ir tras ella.

No podía concentrarme. Quería probar si mi teoría de anular los olores era cierta, pero la sed me distraía y confundía. Tenía que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad para controlarme, hasta que alguien habló y cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Creo que esto os pertenece.- dijo Laurent levantando la pelota que tenía en su mano. Parece que no le incomoda que me haya escondido detrás de él.

-Gracias. –dijo el que estaba en el centro de todo el grupo, cogiendo la pelota que le lanzó Laurent. Dos chicos, uno grande y musculoso y otro rubio con el pelo desordenado cruzaron una mirada. Parecían divertidos.

-Me llamo Laurent, y estos son Victoria y James. Y la que esta escondida detrás de mí es Melissa. Disculpadla, no está acostumbrada a ver tantos vampiros juntos.

-Hola Melissa- la sonrisa que me dio el hombre del centro era cálida. Me dio confianza. Por unas milésimas de segundo, me olvide de la humana. Tenía que concentrarme. Tengo que pensar en desaparecer ese olor…- Yo soy Carlisle y esta es mi familia.

-¿Familia?- dije en un susurro. No me pude controlar. Era una palabra muy importante para mí, ya que yo había perdido la mía.

Ahora con más ganas deseaba que se fuera ese olor. Sabía que se sentía al perder a alguien que quieres, y no quería que eso pasara. No se lo merecían. Me concentré, mientras Laurent seguía hablando.

-Familia, eh? … Hola también…- seguían hablando, pero ya no les prestaba mucha atención. Tenía que desaparecer ese olor ¡YA!

La ponzoña seguía acumulándose en mi boca. Tuve que llevarme las manos a la boca y a la nariz. De reojo vi que James no me quitaba la vista de encima, en cada uno de mis movimientos. Al mirar al frente veía los ojos del chico, desesperados, clavados en mí.

Iba a ver una masacre si no lo anulaba ya. Cerré los ojos, me concentré y…

-Bueno, solo un partido, pero unos ya se iban. Alice, llévate a Edward y a Bella a casa. Tienen que comer.- se estaban girando… y no olía nada. Su olor ya no estaba. La cara del chico, Edward si he entendido bien, mostraba sorpresa.

Miré a James. Su rostro también había cambiado. Seguro que ha notado la ausencia del olor de la chica. Es un rastreador. No se le escapa un detalle tan importante así como así.

Empezó a olfatear. Si la chica no se va ahora, no se podrá ir, por lo menos viva. Edward, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, aligeró. Eso, vete más rápido. Estaba tan concentrada en ellos que no me fijé que James se había girado.

-¿Qué has hecho Melissa?- lo sabía, a James no se le escapa ni una.

-No sé de qué me hablas. –le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos. No me harás retroceder.

-Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando. Antes dijiste algo de que no podías oler nada. Incluso Laurent. Y ahora no puedo oler a esa chica de allí. ¿Tienes algo que ver?

Todos nos miraron, incluso Edward. ¿Qué demonios haces ahí parado? Lárgate con la chica, pero ya.

-James, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Laurent se había acercado, colocándose entre nosotros.- ¿Cómo que no la…?- también había empezado a olfatear.

Los siete vampiros se colocaron a la defensiva, preparados para morder la yugular del enemigo. Dos pares de ojos rojos no paraban de mirarme.

-Sigo sin saber de qué me ha…- no pude terminar la frase. James me había agarrado del cuello, levantándome del suelo. No necesitaba aire, pero la sensación de asfixia no es muy gratificante, que digamos.

-James, déjala- decía Laurent- Mira que espectáculo estas montando.

-Déjala ir- esta vez fue Carlisle. No se cuando, pero se había colocado junto a James, cogiéndole del hombro.

-¡No me toques!- James empujó a Carlisle con su mano libre. Para haber sido con una mano sola, lo lanzó bastante lejos.

La familia de Carlisle se colocaron a su alrededor, a la defensiva. Victoria y Laurent, a medias, se colocaron entre medio, enseñando sus dientes.

Ambas manos de James se posaron en mi cuello. Era asfixiante. No me podía concentrar. Había un duelo de miradas entre Victoria y Laurent, contra Carlisle y los suyos. Por otro lado, en el rostro de la chica se reflejaba el miedo, el terror. Mientras otra, más menudita y con el pelo con las puntas en varias direcciones, arrastraba a un Edward furioso, con los ojos negros.

-Su… Suéltame…- dije colocando mis manos sobre las suyas, intentando quitar la presión que sentía. No aguantaba más… no puedo concentrarme…

De pronto James se giró, e inspiró profundamente. Hice lo mismo y lo olí. Había perdido la concentración. Ese magnífico olor me dio fuerzas. Apreté mis manos contra las suyas, soltando su agarre. Me miró a los ojos, los tenía negros. Le enseñé mis dientes, le agarré por los brazos y lo lancé. No llego muy lejos, pero me había liberado.

El olor seguía penetrando en mí. Miré hacía la chica, con ojos de deseo. Quería probar su sangre… pero Victoria se colocó en medio, agarrándome de los brazos. Levantó su rodilla derecha y me propino un rodillazo en el estómago, otra vez.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, y mi sed se largó, junto con mis fuerzas…

-¡Edward!- la menudita tenía el miedo pintado en su rostro. Cogió a Edward y a la otra chica y salieron corriendo, mientras James y Victoria se enfrentaban con la mirada con los demás…

-Será mejor que se vayan…- dijo Carlisle. Su cara era seria, pero en los pocos segundos que su mirada se fijó en mí, me pareció ver tristeza en sus ojos.

-Somos cinco, por si no lo saben- dijo el más grande y musculoso de todos.

-Ya nos vamos- dijo Laurent, levantándome del suelo, y empujándome en dirección a James.

James soltó una última mirada a los otros, y me agarró del otro brazo. Intenté soltarme, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Ese deseo de beber su sangre me había agotado.

Tras alejarnos del prado, y de los demás vampiros, James terminó con lo que había empezado. Victoria me agarró de los brazos justo en el momento en que James me golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo al suelo, que se rompió debajo de mí.

-Sabías que era una humana, verdad? Pues no has arreglado nada, al contrario, lo has empeorado. Acabaré con su vida, lenta y dolorosamente. Si quieres te traigo su cabeza, como regalo.

-¡NO!- grité. Podía hacerme lo que quiera, pero a ella no. No se merecía morir.

Me sonrió, e inmediatamente después me golpeó en la cara, formándose una grieta por el golpe. Tras dejarme tendida en el suelo, se reunió con Victoria y desaparecieron entre la espesura. Solo quedamos Laurent y yo.

-Eres rara incluso entre los vampiros. Mira que poder anular los olores- me miraba decepcionado. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

-Tengo que ayudarla- fue casi un susurro, pero se exactamente que me ha oído.

-¿Por qué muestras tanto empeño en salvarla? ¿Solo es una humana?

-Porque me recuerda mucho a ella- él sabía mejor que nadie a quien me refería. Jessica. Era cuatro años mayor que yo. Si no me equivoco, ahora tendría 19 años.

-Ella…- se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos que me fueron eternos.- …Les avisaremos, pero no pienso formar parte de esto. No estoy de acuerdo con el juego que se ha montado James, pero tampoco pienso traicionarlo.

-Gracias- me costaba reconocerlo, pero Laurent es lo más próximo que tengo parecido a un padre.

Me levanté y empecé a oler los alrededores. Espero que no hayan ido lejos. Después de varios segundos, los encontré. Estaban cerca de un edificio, diría que una casa. Hay un rio no muy lejos de allí. Miré a Laurent. No necesitaba que le hablara. El sabía perfectamente que ya los había encontrado. Miré al frente y empecé a correr.

Tenía que darme prisa. Aunque sabía que a James le gustaba "jugar con la comida", no podía despistarme. Cada segundo contaba para esa chica. Segundos de una vida que yo había arruinado.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Melissa's Live Capítulo 4**

Ya estábamos llegando. Y nuestra llegada no era bienvenida, por lo que veo. Dos cuerpos, uno musculoso y otro más pequeño que el anterior nos cortaban el paso.

-No se os ha perdido nada por aquí verdad?- dijo el más grande de los dos- No buscamos pelea…

-Pero si ustedes la estáis buscando, no dudaremos en proporcionárselas.- esta vez quien habló fue el menudo de los dos.

-No buscamos pelea nosotros tampoco- dijo Laurent. Cuando hay que hablar, él era el más indicado.- Solo venimos para avisarlos sobre Victoria y James. Van detrás de la chica.

-Nos lo veíamos venir- dijo una voz proveniente de detrás de los dos chicos. Era Carlisle.- Emmet, Jasper. Dejen pasar a nuestros invitados.

Entramos dentro de la casa. Era bastante grande, con un cristal en ves de pared en la parte delantera. Tenían un montón de objetos de varias épocas. Se nota que han vivido bastante, o por lo menos uno de ellos.

Carlisle nos condujo hasta una habitación al fondo del pasillo, en el segundo piso. Todos los muebles eran de una madera de muy buena calidad. Ya dentro de la habitación se encontraban dos chicas. Una era rubia. El pelo le caía por la espalda con varias ondulaciones. La otra tenía el pelo castaño. Tenía un rostro muy maternal.

-¡Oh, Melissa!- la del pelo castaño se acercó a mí, estirando su mano para acariciarme la cara, donde tenía una pequeña grieta.

-Te las presento. Esta es Esme, y la del fondo Rosalie.- dijo Carlisle con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hola…- no sabía que decir. La acción de Esme me había pillado desprevenida.

-Bueno, lo que iba diciendo- Laurent estaba incómodo, se notaba. Pero lo disimulaba bastante bien, aunque a mí no me engaña.- Venimos a avisarles sobre James y Victoria. Van detrás de la chica… No los subestiméis.

-Lo siento fue mi culpa. Si hubiera aguantado más, esto no hubiera ocurrido- Estaba muy avergonzada. No sirvo ni como humana ni como vampiro.

-No es culpa tuya, al contrario. Gracias a ti Bella pudo alejarse- las carisias de Esme y su sonrisa eran muy cálidas. Me gustaba esa sensación.

-¿Puedes anular los olores?- La pregunta de Carlisle no la vi venir.

-Bueno, puedo anular mi olor. El de los demás creo que también… Nunca me había pasado antes. Hasta que conocía a… Bella

-Antes de encontrarnos, Melissa ya os había localizado, y también a la chica. Pero su olor la volvió loca… y ella no se alimenta de humanos, a no ser estrictamente necesario. Nuca antes había perdido el control como lo ha hecho hoy, ni siquiera recién convertida.- Laurent explicaba bastante bien mi corta historia de vampiro, pero era verdad. Nunca me había pasado esto.

-Le pasa lo mismo que a Edward- le dijo Esme a Carlisle.

-Tienes razón, pero si puede anular su olor, no es un problema muy grave.

Seguía escuchando su conversación cuando me llegó otra vez el delicioso olor. Me tapé la boca y la nariz con las manos. Estaba agotada, y no se si podré aguantar. Carlisle me vio y se dirigió a Rosalie.

-Rosalie, trae un poco de sangre de la nevera. Emmet, vete al piso de abajo junto con Jasper. Tu hermano está a punto de venir.- No hacía falta que hablará. Carlisle sabía lo que pasaba.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Lo siento mucho pero no puedo unirme a vuestra causa. No soy ningún traidor.- me miró a los ojos y se giró, en dirección a la puerta por donde habíamos entrado. Pero antes de que saliera le agarré del antebrazo, arrastrándolo hacia mí.

-Yo me quedaré…-le miré decidida a los ojos.

-Ya lo sabía- sus ojos estaban tristes, melancólicos. –No solo he perdido a tu hermana. También te perderé a ti.- Me acarició el rostro y salió de la habitación.

-Adiós Laurent- Algo me decía que lo volvería a ver, pero ese cuando no sabía cuando será.

-Melissa ten- Carlisle me alcanzó una bolsa de sangre, mientras observaba la salida. Parece que no le extraña que Laurent se haya ido. Miré detrás suyo. ¿Cuándo había entrado Rosalie?- Esto te dará fuerzas e impediremos una catástrofe.

La cogí. Era del grupo sanguíneo AB positivo. Cada vez el olor de Bella se hacía más intenso. Deben estar a punto de llegar. Hice un pequeño agujero en la bolsa y me la bebí. No me había dado cuenta que tenía tanta sed. No me gustaba mucho la sangre humana porque tenía que matarlos, pero si no hay ninguna muerte en medio, y no hay más remedio, que se le va a hacer.

-Gracias- dije tendiéndole la bolsa vacía. Estaba deliciosa.

Ahora el olor de Bella no me afectaba tanto como antes. Si llegase el momento de anular su olor, lo haría. Por el momento, anularé el mío, por si James se encuentra en los alrededores.

-Te sientes mejor, verdad? Con el estómago vacio no se puede pensar con claridad.- Tenía razón. Me sentía mejor.

De pronto se oyó una puerta al cerrarse. Ya han llegado… y no solos. James estaba fuera, a una prudente distancia. Me acerqué a la ventana. Quería saber donde se encontraba Victoria por lo que empecé a olfatear. Un restaurante, las flores de una casa, principalmente rosas… diría que las rojas.

Al final la encontré. Si no me equivoco, estaba cerca de un edificio no muy nuevo. Su estructura era principalmente de ladrillos, mojados por la humedad. Yo diría que es el instituto, según su posición. Ya me había memorizado todos los lugares con más gente de Forks, por si acaso. ¿Qué estará buscando?

-James está cerca, y Victoria en el instituto de Forks…- seguí oliendo, se estaba moviendo, hacia esta dirección-… ahora se está moviendo. Hacia aquí.

-Esme, prepara las cosas. Nos vamos.- Carlisle ya estaba saliendo de la habitación. Le seguí, con un poco de miedo.

Al asomarme por las escaleras pude ver a Bella, junto con Edward. Este último no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-Que hace ella aquí- su voz sonó forzada, como si le costará.

-Vine para ayudarles- quería dejar las cosas claras. No era ningún peligro… menos en frente de ella.

-Exacto. Ella te afecta tanto como ella me afecta a mí- dijo Edward mirando a Bella a los ojos.

-¿Mi sangre también es apetecible para ella?- pregunto Bella, dándole una mirada a Edward y luego mirándome a mí.

-No sabes cuanto.- bajé la cabeza, me sentía avergonzada.

-Edward, no te preocupes. Ella no le hará nada a Bella. Lo he visto.- la menudita había salido detrás de Edward, colocándose al lado de Jasper.- Hola me llamo Alice… tu eras Melissa verdad?

- Eh... sí- me sentía incómoda.

-Bueno será mejor que nos preparemos para irnos. Emmet, tú iras con Esme hacia el instituto. Melissa olió a Victoria cerca. Rosalie, tú iras a la casa de Bella, para tener vigilado a su padre.

-¿Por qué tenemos que poner nuestra "vida", si se puede llamar así, en peligro por ella?- Rosalie había hablado, soltando su mano de la de Emmet.

-Bella está con Edward, por tanto es miembro de la familia.- Carlisle le lanzó unas llaves. De algún coche supongo.

-Yo quiero ayudar- No me gustaba ver como todos se ponían en peligro por mi error… Error. Lo mismo que le ocurrió a Laurent. Después de todo no somos tan diferentes.

- Ya has hecho suficiente- Edward se colocó delante de Bella, protegiéndole con su cuerpo- Te costará mantener el control con Bella cerca.

- Pues anulo su olor. Lo he podido hacer antes y lo puedo volver a hacer. Además, para sacar a Bella de está casa necesitareis mi ayuda.- di un paso hacia delante, decidida.- las chicas pueden llevar algo de ropa de Bella, incluida yo, salimos poco a poco, y cuando le toqué a Bella, yo anulo su olor. Conseguiremos despistar a James lo suficiente como para sacar a Bella de Forks.

-Es muy peligroso… ¿Y si no puedes anularlo lo suficiente?

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?

- Yo estoy de acuerdo.- Bella se había adelantado, colocándose al lado de Edward, mirándome a los ojos.- Es el mejor plan que tenemos por ahora, y yo confío en Melissa. Ya me ha salvado antes, en el claro.

Extendió las manos, cogiendo las mías. Eran cálidas, igual que su aroma. Tenía un pequeño toque a fresas, pero eso no me importaba. Cuanto más veía a Bella, más me recordaba a Jessica. Bajé la cabeza, al no poder llorar y expresar mis sentimientos.

-Gracias por confiar en mi… te pareces tanto a ella…- noté que Edward ponía una mano en el hombro de Bella. Ella no sabía quien era ella, nadie lo sabía…

-Era tu hermana verdad?- las palabras de Edward me cogieron de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- estaba confusa. Nadie lo sabía a parte de Laurent… y tal caso James y Victoria.

-Digamos que tengo un don, igual que tú. Puedo leer los pensamientos, y no has dejado de pensar en ella desde que vistes a Bella, incluso en el claro. Supe de tu don de anular olores en el claro, igual que tus ganas de beber la sangre de Bella…

Estaba sorprendida. Nunca había conocido a otro vampiro con un don. Y encima de lector de mentes, nada más y nada menos.

-Pues venga, pongamos el plan de Melissa en marcha. Rosalie, ponte esto- dijo Carlisle sacando algo de ropa de una maleta de mano que llevaba Edward.- Esme, intercámbiale la ropa a Bella, para que se mezcle su aroma con el tuyo.

-Hecho, Bella ven conmigo.

-Melissa, ¿puedes venir también?- Bella había cogido mi mano. Miré a mí alrededor. Todos estaban serios por el problema que tenían encima. Me fijé que Rosalie cogía la ropa a regañadientes y se dirigió al piso de arriba. No le caerá bien Bella, pero a mí si.

-Vale.

-Melissa, ponte también esto. Cuanto más seamos, mejor.- Acepté la ropa que me tendió Carlisle. Eran unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros marrón. Como la de los leñadores. Después de cuatro meses, por fin me cambiaría de ropa.

- Que bien…- Edward se reía. Todavía no me acostumbro a tener a un lector de mentes cerca.

Subía al piso de arriba, otra vez, junto con Bella y Esme. Esta última nos condujo a una habitación que estaba antes del la que me enseñó Carlisle. Tenía una cama de matrimonio en el centro, con una alfombra de manchas marrones.

-Así que puedes anular olores…- decía Bella mientras se quitaba sus pantalones para ponerse las mallas de Esme- Es algo raro…

- Y mucho. Según Laurent, como podía anular mi olor, decía que no me gustaba ser un vampiro. Y tiene razón.

-¿Cómo que no te gusta ser un vampiro? Para mi me resulta fascínate…

-Si la elección la haces tú, y no la hacen por ti. A parte que tras ser un vampiro, he perdido lo que era más importante para mí. Mi familia.

-Lo siento mucho- Bella posó su mano en mi hombro. Me estaba gustando esta sensación de cercanía que sentía con ellos.

-No pasa nada.- ya había terminado de quitarme la ropa y me estaba poniendo la camisa. Su aroma me aturdió. Pero conseguí anular el olor de la ropa. Ya le estaba cogiendo el tranquillo a esto.

-¿Cómo conociste a James y a los demás?- está vez fue Esme. Ya se había cambiado, y nos estaba esperando a nosotras.

-Laurent fue quien me convirtió, pero por error. El se había encaprichado con mi hermana… y cuando había ido para morderla, resulta que yo me había quedado a dormir con ella en su cama, por que había una tormenta. – los ojos de Bella no dejaban de mirarme. Si no fuese por Esme, que la ayudó a vestirse, no hubiera seguido.- Estaba cogiendo el sueño, cuando sentí que alguien me cogía por detrás.

"Me tapó la boca y me sacó por la ventana, mientras que sentía un dolor en mi cuello. Al llegar al suelo, sentía una quemazón dentro de mí, quemándome. Al mirar arriba, me encontré a Laurent. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me llevó junto con Victoria y James, que estaban al otro lado del jardín de atrás de mi casa. Me tumbó en el suelo, le dijo algo a James, y volvió hacia mí casa. Después perdí el conocimiento."

Las dos me miraban con cara triste. Bella terminó de ponerse el pantalón, y salimos las tres de la habitación. Bajando las escaleras, me cogió de la mano. La miré. Sus ojos, color chocolate me dieron fuerza. Sentían pena por mí, y me decían que estaban conmigo. Esme colocó una mano por mi espalda, y me dedicó una sonrisa. Yo se la devolví.

-Ya estamos- dijo Esme ya en el piso de abajo y acercándose a Carlisle. Bella hizo lo mismo, pero acercándose a Edward.

-Muy bien. Ya tenemos todo preparado. Solo faltas tu Melissa. ¿Estas preparada?- todos me miraron Esperaban una respuesta, y sabía cual querían.

-Sí, lo estoy.- cerré los ojos y me concentré en todos los olores, en especial, el aroma de Bella. Localizado, deseé con todas mis fuerzas anularlo… y lo hice. Abrí los ojos, y miré a Carlisle. Este me entendió y les tendió a cada uno unos móviles.

-Tomen, para estar comunicados en todo momento- yo también recibí el mío. Eran plateados.

Primero salieron Esme y Emmet, en un todoterreno. Luego, Carlisle, Rosalie y Edward. Este último sin antes despedirse de Bella con un beso. Me dieron envidia, ya que ni siendo humana he tenido la oportunidad de besar a alguien.

Solo quedaron Bella, Alice y Jasper. Y claro, yo. Estábamos esperando cuando sonó el teléfono de Alice, que lo cogió incluso antes de que sonora. Se dirigieron unas miradas y Alice se dirigió hacia el garaje.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Melissa?- me preguntó Bella. Jasper estaba tieso, pero no nos quitaba la vista de encima.

-Saldré después de ustedes. Conozco a James, y seguirá el coche de Edward. Yo me colocaré cerca de ti, para anular tu olor hasta que estéis lejos de Forks.

Sonó el teléfono de Jasper. Este nos miró a las dos. Ya se iban. Bellas asintió, y se acercó a mí. Me dio un abrazo, de los cálidos. Tembló un poco por la temperatura de mi cuerpo, pero se le pasó. Me soltó y se dirigió al garaje.

-Ten cuidado- las palabras de Jasper me sorprendieron. Era el menos que expresaba sus emociones.

-Lo haré- estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer. No tendría miedo.

Jasper asintió, y fue por donde ya se habían ido Bella y Alice. Me quedé sola. Como me lo había imaginado, James ya no estaba. Salieron Bella, Jasper y Alice, sin nadie detrás. Inspiré hondo y empecé a correr, siguiendo el coche donde estaba Bella y sin apartar mi olfato de James.

Solo queda esperar a que el plan de resultado.

* * *

Dos capítulos más que se suman al fic. Ya está llegando la parte emocionante de Crepúsculo, pero el fic no se acaba aquí -podría haberse acabado, pero entonces no sería emocionante XD- Espero que el fic este gustando. O por lo menos, que le den una oportunidad. Puede que suba también por estos lugares otros fic que tengo, también de la saga. Cuidense y nos leemos!


End file.
